This invention relates to plectrums or picks which are used in the playing of stringed musical instruments such as guitars, mandolins and the like. When thus employed the pick is held between thumb and index finger of one hand of the musician and used to pluck the strings of the instrument thereby effecting in the strings vibrations which produce sound.
The tone produced by a stringed musical instrument when plucked by a pick held in the player's hand will vary, among other factors, with changes in the physical properties of the pick employed. Seeking to produce different musical results by this method, a number of variations in the structure of picks have been attempted so as to alter the stiffness and resiliency of them.
These structural variations have included constructing picks from a number of different materials, either alone or in combination with each other. Also, picks having different thicknesses and striking points of different shapes have been used. Further a hole or holes have been made through the pick itself in the area between that held between the player's finger and thumb and the tip or point which actually contacts the strings.
The musician who would wish to vary the tone of his music by altering the flexibility or resiliency of the pick in his hand normally has been able to do so by two means. He could either vary the manner in which a given pick was held or equip himself with several picks each having different mechanical properties.
A third alternative would be to use a pick having a plurality of plucking corners with each different plucking corner having a different flexibility or resiliency. This has been accomplished by molding in plastic a pick whose several plucking points have different thickness.